Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light-emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a light-emitting apparatus having reduced manufacturing cost and improved optical quality.
In general, in a light-emitting device package, a light-emitting device chip is mounted in a package including a lead frame. In this case, a size of the package itself increases, and manufacturing cost of the light-emitting device package also increases. Accordingly, a flip chip technology for electrically connecting electrodes of a light-emitting device directly to a circuit board without using the lead frame has been used. However, blue light generated by the light-emitting device may leak from a light-emitting apparatus and fail to be converted into white light, and as a result, may be emitted as blue light.